Vehicles with passenger compartment parts that can be removed to improve visibility for occupants are sold under the trademark JEEP, a registered trademark of Daimler Chrysler Corporation. Other companies make vehicles with similar characteristics. The parts that can be removed include upper sections of doors, rear side panels, rear panels, and tops. The components that can be removed may be partially made of canvas or other flexible material. See-through portions are often a flexible transparent plastic material.
Such vehicles are used by people who desire to look for wildflowers, mushrooms, other plants, birds, and other animals and beautiful scenery in remote areas that are not accessible from paved roads. While looking at such nature, the plants, animals and scenes are often recorded on photographic film or electronically by cameras. To identify plants and animals it is desirable to remove side panels from a vehicle to improve sight, sound and smell. To obtain good pictures with a camera it is almost mandatory to have only air between the camera lens and the subject of a photograph. Flexible transparent plastic, rigid transparent plastic and even clear glass cause some distortions that degrade the quality of photographs.
Vehicles with removable upper door panels, removable rear quarter panels, removable rear panels and four-wheel drive for traction are ideal. However, when removable panels are removed they must be stored someplace. The storage place should protect the removed panels from damage and should not take up space used by passengers or cargo. The stored panels should also remain with the vehicle so that the passenger compartment can be re-enclosed in the event of a weather change that brings precipitation, strong winds or reduces visibility.